


Skye Coulson

by kiefercarlos



Series: Marvelous Marvel One-Shots [26]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, Light Angst, Phil Coulson & Melinda May are Skye's Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:The couple have learnt that they can't have kids naturally, so they look into other options.
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: Marvelous Marvel One-Shots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908724
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Skye Coulson

The couple walked out of the doctor's office, heads hung low. "It's going to be okay." Phil whispers arm wrapped around his wife. It wasn't news they wanted to hear, but they were better off knowing now, rather than later down the line

"I promise, it's going to be okay, they didn't say, you can't have children, just it's going to be increasingly more difficult." Phil says as he walks with her down to their car. "We have options. It might not be easy and it'll definitely cost, but we'll have a family Mel, I promise you. I'll do everything I can, to get that for us." He says cupping her face in his hands. She closes her eyes and nods, letting a stray tear escape. Phil wipes it away with his thumbs and finishes the walk to the car.

She silent on the drive home and when they pull up to the house, he can feel the same pull in his gut that Melinda will feel in hers. Their three story four bedroom house, looks very empty, with the knowledge they know have, about the likely hood of the two of them conceiving a child naturally.

"Come on, we've got to still live day to day." Phil says being the first to climb out of the car and make it up the steps to the front door, opening it up and letting them both inside. "I'll start on some supper, why don't you go and lay down." Phil suggests kissing Mel, gently on the brow. She nods her head silently and heads up the stairs, leaving Phil to have a moment alone, to come to terms with the news in his own way.

He wants them to have children just as much and the image of Melinda, pregnant, was always a sight he'd imagined, a small, freshly wrapped bundle in their arms, coming home for the first time. It was a sight he wished and longed for and it hurt him just as much as it hurt his wife, but he knew that he had to do something about it, because the longer they went without children, the more this would hurt Melinda and he will not have his wife in pain. Not when there's something he can do about it.

So later that very night, after Melinda has fallen asleep, Phil heads downstairs to the home office and begins researching their options. There must be something they can do.

The following morning Melinda wakes to cup of tea and a stack of papers. Phil is waiting for her downstairs, already working on breakfast. "What's all this?" She asks, rounding the doorway and Phil turns from the cooker and cover the distance between them. "I was up, half the night, researching. I didn't want us to be waiting around, for this. So I took some initiative. I've put all our options, on there. I've given time frames, price estimations. Anything we need to help us make a decision." He explains as he takes his wife in his arms. Melinda looks down at the papers and then back at Phil. "You did all this last night?" She questions and he just nods. "You're something else, you know that." She says with a smile and Phil grins back in return, the two sharing a soft morning kiss. "You have mentioned it yeah. Come sit down." He says and Melinda sits at the table, as he puts the plates down in front of them.

"I'm not going to rush you, you can take as long as you need, to look through them, read over, make whatever remarks you need to, to come to a decision. I read everything last night and when you're done with it, I'll be there to take on whatever option you choose." He carefully explains before he lifts up the morning's paper and begins his breakfast. Melinda pulls her food closer and begins reading through the papers.

It takes nearly a fortnight before Melinda makes a decision. "I want to try a surrogate." She announces as her and Phil settle down on the sofa one night. He turns her in his arms, until they're facing each other. "Are you sure?" He questions and she nods steadily. "I'm more than happy to adopt a hundred kids, in the future. I just want a child that's mine by blood, even if I don't get to carry it." She answers and Phil nods in understanding. "That's okay, that's good. We'll start looking into it on the weekend." Phil explains and Melinda just accepts it and snuggles down back into his side.

It takes a two months, but they get themselves a surrogate. Her name's Amanda, she works in an office and she's been a surrogate twice before. They all meet up and get to know each other and when Melinda approves of the women, whose going to carry their baby, they set up the appointment and three weeks later, they get the call that the procedure worked and she's pregnant.

They keep in constant contact with Amanda, who they figured out was the perfect surrogate, she was at peak health and physical condition and ate just right and knew exactly what she was doing. So, 8 and a half months later when she called them announced she was going into labour, the couple rushed to meet her at the hospital and three hours later, they were introduced to their dark haired little bundle of joy.

Amanda accepted their thanks and appreciation and then sent them on their way. They had a baby to care for. The couple were surprised when they were told they would be able to take the baby home, that very same night.

Melinda spent the whole afternoon, holding their baby girl, Phil hovering at her shoulder, his eyes glued to the tiny face below him. "You've got to put her down Mel, we need to take her home." Phil says gently, and it was that sentence that broke Melinda out of her trace, she finally relinquished control of the perfect little bundle in her arms and passed her over to Phil, who settled her into the car seat they had brought.

Phil had spent the last week, practising how to fit the device into their car, wanting to have it down, when they brought the baby home. It went without a hitch this time and Melinda spent the whole car ride watching the sleeping newborn. "She's perfect." Phil commented and Melinda grinned, "she's better than perfect." She replied as they parked up outside the house. The pair of them climbed out of the car. "I want to carry her through the door." Melinda says softly as Phil goes to lift the car seat out. He steps aside with a smile and allows Melinda to get in and lift the still sleeping baby up into her arms. Phil goes in behind her and takes out the car seat and the bag of supplies they'd prepared. He goes up and unlocks the door, stepping inside, holding the door to let Melinda step in, with their precious cargo. He shuts the door and stands next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

The couple looked down at the baby in their arms, sleeping comfortably. "Welcome home Skye."

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably grow, but I've got to write it and I've already got over 300 pieces I need to upload and post, before writing more. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this piece  
> Comments and Kudos feed my soul.


End file.
